


Scars || Ghostmyers

by GlitchyWorld324



Series: Ghostmyers fics [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danny is fine now, Danny was hella depressed as a teen, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, Kinda, M/M, Michael is a concerned boyfriend, Neck Kissing, Out of Character, hints of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyWorld324/pseuds/GlitchyWorld324
Summary: Michael is interested in the scars on Danny’s neck.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Michael Myers, Ghostface (Scream)/Michael Myers
Series: Ghostmyers fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026985
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Scars || Ghostmyers

Each scar on Danny’s body has its own story. Some of them are from his victims fighting back, others were from small accidents, and some he refused to talk about.

Michael couldn’t help but stare every time he sees the scars that ran across Danny’s throat, they always looked painful and he could hear Danny occasionally complain about phantom pains as he scratched at his throat. When Danny was asleep, Michael would find himself lightly tracing his fingers over the scars as he laid wide awake next to the sleeping man.

When he would ask about them, Danny would always brush it off, stating;

“I got them from an accident when I was young.” 

Before quickly changing the subject to something else.

Michael never tried to press Danny to revealing his past and in return he never questioned Michael’s past, but sometimes the silent killer’s curiosity got the best of him and he would ask several questions that ended up getting under Danny’s skin, making him uncomfortable before shooting back his own questions in agitation to make Michael stop.

Though the downside to Michael was that there were just some things he didn’t know.

Michael was smart, but there was something’s that even he didn’t understand or know. He didn’t know what depression was, nor what it meant to be suicidal. Sometimes some of the survivors would be easy victims, giving themselves up almost willingly or straight up telling him to kill them the moment they saw him stalking him, and while it was a bit disappointing to not see them fight back, he didn’t hesitate to throw them on a hook and leave them for dead.

When Danny asked him one day if he knew what depression was, or what being suicidal meant, Michael couldn’t help but tilt his head in confusion.

He rarely heard those terms being used when he was in the sanatorium and even then, those words were never directed towards him, they were for other patients. He would often see them being restrained in their rooms, not allowed to move and forced on even more pills that left them quiet and zoned out.

Danny spent that ‘day’ explaining what it meant, and Michael listened intently, asking his questions before he slowly grasped what Danny was hinting at.

‘We’re you suicidal?’

Danny didn’t respond immediately, looking down at his hands for a long moment, trying to piece together a logical answer before responding.

“Was suicidal.” Danny explained how when he was younger he had attempted to take the (as he put it) ‘easy way out’, and it ended with him surviving, and then being hospitalized where he was put on a bunch of meds and were sent to several therapists before finally he managed to get his life back on track.

After that, well, the rest was mostly history. He committed his first kill at the age of 23, saw how much he enjoyed taking another’s life, especially of someone he knew, and slowly planned out how to continue on with these murders without being caught, he even got his first job as a journalist at the age of 25, and from there he became The Ghostface. Reporting his own murders under many different aliases before the final name he ended on before being dragged to the Entity’s realm; Jed Olsen.

Years of never being found out, his attire constantly changing from the ridiculous black robe he had wore on instinct to his current attire, he even got popular enough that others started to copy him, though their works were sloppy and ended with the two imposters getting killed off within the week of being ghostface.

Danny always scoffed at the copycats, always criticizing the way they killed and it became as clear as day when someone was just a copycat of the killer.

Michael however, never dealt with copycats, sure he dealt with others dressing up as him in order to scare their friends, but they were soon killed by Michael himself. He never cared for copycats or anyone who ‘admired’ him (though he made a single exception when it came to Danny).

Reaching his arm around Danny, he pulled the smaller male closer to him, settling Danny on his lap, his fingers immediately began to trace the scars on his throat before leaning down and running his lips across them.

Danny immediately tensed up upon feeling Michael’s lips pressing against his throat, and he continued with those feathery light kisses as he trailed them up to Danny’s jawline, cheek, and finally his lips.

A single sigh escaped the smaller killer, his arms wrapping around Michael’s neck as he pulled away from the kiss for a second.

“I’m just happy that I managed to stay alive long enough to meet you.” He chuckled, returning the kiss as Michael let out a grunt in agreement.


End file.
